a. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for preparing aminocyclitol antibiotics of the streptamine, deoxystreptamine or dideoxystreptamine type.
B. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that certain aminocyclitol type antibiotics can be prepared by culturing microorganism mutants in a medium containing carbohydrates, a source of assimilable nitrogen, essential salts and an aminocyclitol subunit, for example streptamine or epistreptamine (Shier et al. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,669,838, patented June 13, 1972, and 3,833,556, patented Sept. 3, 1974).